bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls Club: New Orleans
|last_aired = |prev_season = Bad Girls Club: Back in L.A. |next_season = Bad Girls Club: Las Vegas }} The seventh season of Bad Girls Club, titled Bad Girls Club: New Orleans, premiered on August 1, 2011, on Oxygen. Production On February 16, 2011, it was reported that the production was using former Hornets basketball coach, Byron Scott's home in Kenner, Louisiana for what was then called, "Bad Girls Boot Camp." Interim Code Enforcement Director Tamithia Shaw said "she understands the site will be used for four months, but that pre-production work apparently has been going on for two or three weeks." She said that the cast was not there. The news initially created outrage among the neighbors. This is the second season to take place in a different location from Los Angeles. In March 2011, three cast members modeled House of Lounge lingerie at New Orleans Fashion Week. Controversy On March 13, 2011, TMZ.com reported that production was banned from at least eight clubs due to the clubs "not wanting to be associated with the show's bad image." The cast were not allowed to attend Pierre Thomas's Mardi Gras party at the The Metropolitan Night Club. On April 12, 2011, cast member Tasha Malek went to an on-duty cop outside the Bad Girls house to make a formal complaint against fellow cast member, Nastasia Townsend. Malek told the cop that Townsend was placing her personal belongings into a garbage bag while telling her "she needed to leave the house," which escalated into a physical fight as they wrestled to the floor. The two were issued summons by the police for disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct. House The house tour was released for public viewing. The tour hosts were Jeff Eyser, the production designer, and Alexis Karpf the set decorator. Upon entering the house, Eyser announced that the production group had given the house a "darker" and "sexier" direction then the previous season. At the grand foyer, usually a place where the girls interact with each other without communication, are pictures of the "bad girls" this season. They were given a New Orleans twist, such as copper pipe. The phone room was taking a jungle-like and a green house turn. In the main room of the house, the girls are welcomed to an in-door bar, a home computer, and a contemporary living room influenced by Mardi Gras. They also have an in-door hot tub. Eyser noted that everything in the main room, such as the in-door bar, was custom made. The walls in the main room and much more were decorated with New Orleans artist Sarah Dunn's botanical paintings. The dining room is a small-blue room that has a large painting of New Orleans during the early 20th century and no doors. The kitchen, which features a marble table, includes furniture from Ikea. Unlike previous seasons where all bedrooms were not similar, this season, Eyser and Karpf made it so that every bedroom looked the same. The make-up room features early 20th century furniture. Karpf believed that the make-up room is her favorite and has an "industrial-feel". In the same room, the girls were given Voodoo dolls that resembled themselves. In the champagne room, the girls were given very dark furniture of a mixture of red and black pillows and sofas. In the middle of the room was a stripper pole. The back yard featured a pool table, swimming pool, lounge chairs and a pond. Cast Original Bad Girls Season seven is the third season, overall, that hasn't had cast members from the same city and state. The last seasons to do so was season three and season four. In every season seven girls enter the mansion in the first episode. During the show a replacement enters the house after an original "bad girl" leaves. Replacement Bad Girl In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance to replace her. Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad" Girl appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad" Girl is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad" Girl replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad" Girl gets kicked out of the house by another roommate. * Priscilla was removed from the house in episode 9 after causing harm to Judi during a physical altercation. * Cheyenne replaced Priscilla in episode 9. * Tasha was removed from the house in episode 12 after starting a physical altercation with Nastasia. * Cheyenne was tricked into leaving the house in the season finale by Tiara after thinking it was her time to go. * Nastasia was removed from the house in the season finale after physically attacking Shelly multiple times. Episodes References External links * * * Category:Bad Girls Club seasons Category:2011 television seasons Category:Television shows set in Louisiana